TruBlooded Family
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry came home after sixth year to find that the Dursleys had decided to visit a grandmother and two cousins that they hadn't known were alive. Maybe this was Harry's chance to have a family. Slash, Harry/?, Sookie/Bill, mindreader-Harry
1. A Trip to Bon Temps

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter or True Blood.**

**Sorry for starting another story but several people were interested and my muses are having fights with each other anyway, so up it goes.**

* * *

I thought that with everything that I had seen since I was introduced to the wizarding world that there was nothing left in this world that could surprise me. You would think that I would have known better by now but I stepped off of the train after my fifth year thinking that it was going to be just another horrible summer spent with my 'loving' relatives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing that I noticed when I stepped into the muggle half of King's station was the fact that my entire family was waiting for me at the edge looking at everyone as if they thought that wizards were going to suddenly pop out of the crowd and attack them. Normally my uncle was the only one that was brave enough to come to the station to pick me up and alarm bells starting ringing in my head. The alarms started blaring when my eyes took in the form of the large SUV that looked like it had just pulled off of the showroom floor. The back of the vehicle was packed to the brim with bags and suitcases so that there was very little room left. I have the feeling that I won't like whatever is going on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, hurry up and get your trunk into the back of the car. We are behind schedule as it is and I won't have you wasting anymore of our time." Vernon's face was practically purple as he manhandles both my trunk and my person into the SUV before getting in himself and slamming the door almost hard enough to break the window. I am eternally grateful that I decided to leave Hedwig with Sirius since Dumbledore had pretty much forbidden me to owl anyone anyway. The rest of the Dursleys piled into the car at a much more sedate pace and I looked to the to the floor to make sure that I didn't provoke Vernon or Petunia by looking at them; it probably wouldn't really help in the long run but it's worth a try.

Ever since I turned five years old my relatives became increasingly angered when I would look them in the eye or stare too long at any part of them really. It happened one day when I was just starting to get big enough to do some of the outside chores but was still mostly responsible for the inside ones. Petunia was 'teaching' me how to cook, which consisted of her standing over me as I struggle to follow her chicken scratch recipe while she took great pleasure in yelling at me whenever I did something wrong or just whenever she wanted to see me jump. Halfway through the preparations I started hearing what I thought was Petunia speaking in a far quieter voice then I was used to hearing from her. _I can't believe that Lily went and married that freak and got herself killed leaving me to raise her little freakish boy. If only that decrepit old man hadn't threatened to ruin me if I got rid of him he wouldn't be here tainting my family with his freakishness._

I remember turning to her when I had a free moment from preparing the food and asking her what she meant when she said that my mother had gotten herself killed when she had always told me that she had died in a car crash. The rest of the mental conversation had gone completely over my head at the time. The look of absolute horror on her face when she realized that I had heard her thoughts will always be burned into my memory while the scars that I got from Vernon when he got home will always litter my back. That was the very last time that I answered or responded to anything that I wasn't completely sure had been said out loud.

When I later found out about the wizarding world I thought that I would finally find a place where everything that I could do would be considered normal. You can imagine my disappointment when I found out that even in that world I was unusual. I was the only one to survive the killing curse that killed both of my parents when I gained the title of the Boy-Who-Lived and became a celebrity. Even the ability to read minds was not something that could be considered normal even if Legitimacy was somewhat close it was no where near as easy or powerful. I realized quickly that I would have to hide my abilities in this new world two and I became ever better at it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't find out where we were going until we were already on the plane and Vernon turned towards me with a sneer that was pathetic when compared to Snape planted on his face. "We are flying to Bon Temps, Louisiana in the United States to visit with Petunia's mother that she didn't even know was still alive and you will make very sure that this woman does not find out how freaky you are." His voice left no doubt in my mind that I wouldn't like the consequences if she did find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is this aunt that we have never even heard of flying all the way from England to visit us when she hasn't even so much as sent a letter or made a phone call before now?" Jason was leaning against the kitchen counter as he ate off of the plate in his hand with a Bud to wash it down. Gran was bustling around the kitchen trying to tidy it up before these new relations showed up.

"After Charles left me while I was pregnant with your mother and took Petunia and Lily with him he swore that I would never see either of them again. I reckon that he never even told them that I was still alive and they were young enough that there isn't any way that they would have remembered me." Gran didn't even pause in her cleaning when she answered and moved him out of the way when she reached the counter he was leaning on. "If I hadn't found that old journal of his I wouldn't have even known where to start looking or thought of him using his mother's maiden name which was Evans. The only thing that I regret is that I wasn't able to find them before poor Lily died before I got the chance to see her again. I wonder if her little boy has her beautiful eyes."

"What happened to her?" Sookie wasn't really looking forward to having to control herself around four more people in her own home but she couldn't keep her curiosity from getting the better of her.

Gran stopped a moment and looked out the kitchen window in thought. "She married a man almost straight after she graduated from a rather prodigious boarding school. His name was James Potter and he was from a very well off family. They had Harry within a year of getting married and moved into one of the houses that James family owned. Apparently there was a lot of terrorist activity over there at that time that the government was trying to keep under wraps and their family was being targeted to the point where they had to go into hiding. Less then a year after they first went into hiding on Halloween the leader of the terrorist group found them and murdered them in their own home. The only one that survived the attack was Harry and he was sent to live with Petunia and her family as his godfather was thrown into prison though I couldn't find anything about him having a trial."

"You sure found out a lot about them." Jason had put his food down and was looking at Gran carefully as he sat at the table.

Gran startled a bit and turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I cashed in almost every favor that I had to find out everything that they could about my Lilyflower and her baby boy."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now you listen here boy, I will not have you flaunting your freakishness around while we are here. If you even think about doing anything to bring attention to yourself I'll make very sure that you regret the day that they dropped you on the doorstop like the little piece of trash that you are." Vernon was in rare form as he threatened me repeatedly during the rather long trip from the little airport that we had to land in to Bon Temps and this 'grandma's house'.

I personally took great pleasure in the fact that Vernon hadn't realized that the taxi driver could hear every word that he was speaking and seemed to be paying quite a bit of attention. With a town as small as Bon Temps it's very likely that he is the only taxi in town and the rest of the town is probably going to know all about us by sundown. His thoughts were unkind towards the Dursleys and he was planning on alerting the local authorities 'just in case'. The Dursleys were going to be very popular for all the wrong reasons.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could honestly say that my first impression of the ancestral Stackhouse family home was that it was quite old and in serious need of renovation, especially paint though it did have a certain charm to it. I could tell without even reading her thoughts that Petunia was absolutely disgusted with the way that the house looked and that she would soon find a reason to have me start fixing the house to her highly unattainable standards.

The woman that exited the house was the perfect representation of the perfect grandmother and I could feel the warmth that radiated from her personality. "Petunia you're the spitting image of my mother, and this strapping young man must be your husband, Vernon, with this handsome clone being your son Dudley." She stilled almost unnaturally when her eyes found me and they almost instantly lit up with unshed tears. I could feel the tangled web of sadness and joy that came off of her in waves.

"You must be Harry; I would recognize those gorgeous green eyes anywhere. Your grandpa, Charles, had those very eyes and they were the only beautiful thing about the man as well as the only thing about him I can say that I miss." Her mind was filled with images of what could only be this grandfather that I had never met and his eyes were indeed his only pleasant feature. "Now, why don't we see about getting all of you something to eat and a place to rest your weary souls for the night? There's more then enough room and food for all of you and I won't have you trudging out at this time a night to find something in town."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There something the matter Sookie, you've been spacing out almost constantly since you got here?" Sam could tell that there was something on her mind but since he couldn't read minds like her he had to hope that she would be willing to let him help her out for once.

Sookie jumped about two feet off the ground; she hadn't even realized that Sam was standing so close to her. "Gran found some old journals of Grandpa's and she was able to find out where he took her other two daughters when he left. The youngest one died leaving behind her son and the other one is alive and married with a son of her own. They all jumped on the first flight they could get after school let out for the summer and they're supposed to get to the house sometime tonight." She looked at the people that littered the bar and let out a sigh that came all the way from her toes. "I'm just thinking about how much work its going to be to keep out of four more people's heads while I'm in my own home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room that the woman led me to was small but spoke of nothing but comfort and I barely managed to pull of my shoes before I collapsed on the top of the covers and slipped into a slight coma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry up Ronald, we don't want to be late to the Order meeting, we're lucky that Dumbledore is even allowing us to attend at all." Hermione practically dragged the grumbling Ron out of bed and down the stairs while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. They entered the kitchen to find that the entire order was already sitting at the table and seemed to be waiting for them.

"What are they doing here?" Molly practically seethed as she turned to face an unruffled Dumbledore that was casually sipping his tea. "They are only children; they shouldn't have to deal with things like this."

Several members of the Order nodded along while Snape sneered from his darkened corner and Dumbledore merely paused a moment in his sipping to look Molly dead in the eye until she couldn't hold his gaze and looked down at the table. "Whether we like it or not they are going to become entangled in this war and it is our responsibility to make sure that they are prepared for what awaits them." He made sure to make eye contact with every person at the table to make sure that he got his point across as Hermione and a now fully awake Ron sat in the only two unoccupied seats.

Sirius merely glanced at them with contempt before he turned to look at the old man himself. "If you think that these two need to be included because they 'may' become entangled in this way then Harry should definitely be here since he's the one that every one of you is pinning your hopes on."

May of the younger members looked slightly ashamed as Dumbledore sat his tea cup on the table and took a good long look at the current Lord Black. The man had recovered very well from his time in Azkaban beginning to resemble the heartbreaker that he had been while at school but you could still see the shadows that lingered behind his eyes. "The safest place for Harry to be is at his relatives' house where the blood wards will keep him safe from Voldemort until he is ready to face him."

Remus, a normally quiet man, was the next to break the silence. "There are several things wrong with that statement." The man's eyes glowed golden and quite a few of the members at the table scooted as far from him as possible in the kitchen. "Harry had told us many things about the Dursleys that lead us to believe that he faces more danger due to his relatives then from Voldemort. He always returns to Hogwarts over ten pounds underweight with bruises that he refuses to give reasons for. Not only that but from what we know of Voldemort's resurrection during his fourth year Voldemort already has Harry's blood running through his veins which makes your wonderful blood wards completely useless. This leaves me to wonder why you want him in a place where he is hurt and left defenseless against the darkest wizard this world has ever seen.

The kitchen went quiet as everyone thought over the man's words before an alarm was heard going off in Dumbledore's pocket before Dumbledore managed to go whiter then should have been possible without losing consciousness. "Harry Potter is no longer in Britain." All hell broke loose with Hermione and Ron in the middle wishing that they hadn't been invited in the first place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie returned home in the evening to find that all of her new relatives were already asleep with Gran sitting in the dining room as always, waiting for her to come home. "They were all so tired from the flight that they barely made it into the beds, especially Lily's little one." Gran closed her book and sat her reading glasses on the table. "He seems to be very detached and shy. It would probably do him a world of good to have someone to talk to and it's obvious that none of Petunia's family is up to the task. I know that you don't like having to control yourself all the time but I would be grateful if you could try to make him feel at home."

Sookie knew that there was no way she could say no to the woman that had raised her since she was eight, even going so far as to disown her own brother. "I'll take him with me to Merlotte's tomorrow night and introduce him to everyone." Gran gave her a hug that warmed her and knocked the air clean out of her, before sitting her book on the table and ascending the stairs to her room. Hopefully she wouldn't regret agreeing with Gran.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boy, get up. I won't have you lazing around all day when there are things that you should be doing." The voice was shrill but quiet as Petunia tried to wake me up without alerting her mother.

I felt like I had been dragged over coals before being forced to stay awake for three days straight as I pulled myself up and looked into Petunia's disapproving eyes.

"Mother," you could practically hear the disdain in Petunia's voice, "is still asleep and this place is an absolute sty and I refuse to stay here in this condition. The first thing that you will do is go to the local hardware store; it should be close enough for you to walk and get back quickly and buy paint. I will give you enough to buy a couple of gallons and I expect the change and receipt when you get back. You will then start cleaning and painting the outside of the house until sundown and if I think that you have done enough I will include you in dinner. If she asks you about what you ate you will tell here that I brought you out a sandwich for lunch and that you had a full breakfast. Do you understand me boy?"

I nodded quickly and took the money that was shoved into my hand and watched as she stalked out of the room without a backward glance. I made sure to dress as quickly as possible and take off out of the house before Vernon decided that I had taken too long and came to get him.

There was still a lot of dew on the ground as I crossed the rather large lawn and started making my way back to where I thought that town was from what I remembered last night. The trees and plants looked very healthy and the wildlife was much louder then it had ever been in Surrey. The walk to town didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would though it was a pain that I had to wait in front of the hardware store on the sidewalk as it didn't open for another twenty minutes; you have to love a small town.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. The Entrance of a Compton

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TruBlood.**

**Sorry for the wait, life has a way of slowing things down.**

* * *

I was half asleep on the sidewalk outside of the hardware store when the owner decided to show up; he was only ten minutes late. He was an older gentleman that looked like he should have retired at least a decade ago and I ignored the look that he gave me as I followed him into the store and started to browse. The selection was fairly poor but there was a decent amount of paint in the back and luckily just enough for me to get most of the outside painted though I would probably have to come back a couple of times since I couldn't carry it all at once nor would Petunia let me handle that much money at once.

The old man looked at my purchase with a critical eye as he started to ring it up slowly. "I ain't never seen you around here boy."

"I came with my aunt, uncle and cousin to visit my grandmother, Mrs. Stackhouse." The man seemed to appraise me for a moment before nodding as if it was just how he expected it to be and I couldn't quite help myself.

_Looks like old Samuel was right, the boy doesn't look like he's ever had a good meal. He's probably goin' to paint the house without any help if the uncle is as fat as he said. Hopefully the boy has the sense to stay away from Sookie though; girl's crazy as can be._ "You be careful if you're goin' to paint the Stackhouse property, it's a big place and you never can tell how things are goin' to go. You could probably get Jason Stackhouse to help you if he ever shows his face around there again. Boy hardly ever drops by there nowadays."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could tell that Petunia was anything but happy with how long I took to get back but she wasn't able to do anything with Grandmother up and about. She made sure that I knew how unhappy she was though with little glares and gestures that clearly told me that it would be quite some time before she would willingly allow me to eat, wonderful.

I set to work without delay with a scrapper to get all of the old crackled paint off of the house before I even thought about putting the new paint on. The paint was so old that it practically disintegrated the moment that the scrapper touched it. Once I got one side of the lower floor of the house cleared of paint I opened the paint can and sighed as I got ready. I was only able to find a medium width brush in the garage and dipped in the paint liberally before getting on my knees to start painting from the bottom. Somehow I knew that I was going to spend the majority of the summer making this house glow if Petunia had anything to say about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sookie dragged herself out of bed later in the afternoon to get ready for work the first thing that hit her when she exited her room was the strong smell of paint. She quickly put her lip gloss on and headed downstairs to see what was going on. Gran was sitting at the table with several pots and pans going as she stared out the window with a slightly distressed look on her face. When she noticed that Sookie was there she motioned her over.

"The boy has been out there all day scrapping off the old paint and repainting the house. Petunia said that he ate a full breakfast and that she took him out a sandwich but nothing is missing from the refrigerator that I didn't watch her, her husband and son eat." Gran locked eyes with me and I could tell that she wanted nothing more than to go out there and force the boy to eat something. "He said the same thing when I asked but there was something about his voice that just wasn't right. I want you to take him to work with you and make sure that he actually eats something. I'm sure that Sam wouldn't mind letting the boy eat a little something, he can put it on my tab."

Sookie knew that her Gran normally wouldn't ask something like that unless she really was worried about the boy so she nodded and headed toward the door. When she got to where Harry was painting the house she closed her eyes and listened only to open her eyes with a grin when all she heard was the sound of the birds, she couldn't hear a thing from her cousin. Maybe getting to know him wasn't as bad of an idea as she had thought it would be. "Hey there, Harry right, I'm Sookie and Gran asked me to take you to work with me tonight. I work down at Merlotte's and you can get a little dinner while you're there too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though I heard her coming around the side of the house I still almost dropped the brush when she started talking. She was a relatively nice looking girl and I couldn't see any outward reason that the old man wouldn't want me to get to know her until her thoughts managed to drift right over. Who knew that the ability to read thoughts was actually genetic? Maybe she would know what it felt like to feel like you didn't belong anywhere even if her power isn't quite as freaky as mine. "I would love to spend some time with you but I don't think that Petunia would be particularly happy if I stopped painting the house before she told me to."

She looked at how much of the house that I had gotten to and I could feel the disbelief rolling through her. "I don't think that she should really mind, you've done more in a day than anyone would expect. Even if she does mind Gran would throw a fit if I didn't make sure you got a bit of rest and food in you and out of the two I would rather be on Petunia's bad side." Sookie turned to look at me with a smile on her face that almost forced one onto my own face. "Come on, Gran will make sure that Petunia knows that she was the one that wanted me to kidnap you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was getting set up for the night shift when he caught the scent of Sookie followed by another scent that made his back arch and his toes curl. It was like smelling pure power mixed with the smell of thunder storm. He looked toward the door and caught sight of Sookie being followed by a young boy with long black hair with red highlights, emerald green eyes framed by long eyelashes and pouting lips in a face that was aristocratic with a hint of softness. There was enough similarity between the two that he knew that this had to be one of the cousins that everyone had been talking about, probably the one named Harry.

Sookie pressed Harry into one of the booths in her section and sauntered up to the counter that Sam was leaning on. "Hey, Sam, would it be alright if Harry stayed here while I work? Gran wanted to get him away from the house since he's been painting it all day. She also wants him to actually get him to eat something; she said that you could put it on her tab."

Sam waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about paying for it; I hardly think that that slip of a boy is going to be able to eat me out of house and home." The boy was entirely too small and Sam could smell the malnutrition through the boy's own delightful smell. The smell of power seemed to get even stronger the longer he was exposed to it and he quickly moved to get the bar ready before he managed to embarrass himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merlotte's was a lot nicer than what I had been expecting; it had a very homey feeling that made me relax without thinking about it. The booth that Sookie pushed me into was very well padded and I sunk into the seat with a barely audible groan. Painting all day had left me with an ache in muscles I didn't even know I had. I knew that I was likely going to be in a lot of trouble with Petunia and Vernon tomorrow but I couldn't find the energy to particularly care at the moment.

I looked up as Sookie sauntered up to the table with a menu in her hand. "Sam said that you could have anything you wanted free of charge so you pick as much as you want. You could use a little fattening up." I couldn't control the blush as she laughed a bit and put the menu on the table before making her way to one of the tables behind me.

The menu was filled with foods that I had never even heard of let alone thought about eating. Then again I'm not the most well versed person in food after living with the Dursleys; they're creatures of habit after all. I finally decided on the standard steak and potatoes when Sookie came back up to the table with a slightly strained smile on her face, most likely because of the poisonous thoughts of some of the place's patrons. "Did you decide on something, hon?"

"Yeah, I just have the smaller sized steak with a baked potato with salt and butter and a sweet tea with it." I would have rather had a cup of Earl Grey but I doubt I'll find that anywhere in the States, let alone Louisiana.

"I'll get that over to Lafayette and get your tea for ya in a flash." She turned a bit rigidly and stalked over to the kitchen throwing a poisonous look at a couple sitting across from me that hadn't looked anywhere but me since I came in. They were trying to decide whether I was one of those 'queer' boys that they heard about and if that was why my uncle didn't like me. There were also thoughts about how righteous the man was if that was the case but I tuned that out as much as possible.

The tea was certainly not something I wanted to drink everyday but it wasn't nearly as bad as Seamus had made it sound last year. The cold of it would take a lot of getting used to; even pumpkin juice was served warm. I sipped slowly on the drink and almost jumped when Sookie sat the plate in front of me and squeezed my shoulder before delivering another plate to a man that kept thinking about his girlfriends 'assets'.

The steak was medium rare, I think that it has more flavor that way without the slightly cold temperature of a rare one. Everything on the plate was cooked perfectly and I couldn't stop the sigh that slipped out as I ate more than I have since Hogwarts, though I tend to reduce the size of my meals the closer it gets to summer so I don't feel the hunger so acutely.

I sat comfortably after Sookie had taken my plate away when a charge went through me that caused my eyes to travel to the door as if they were pulled by strings. There was someone coming, someone old and powerful; someone that wasn't human. He looked like he stepped right out of one of those romance novels that Petunia liked to collect that took place in the past. His mind was as open to me as any other and I could read that he was a mainliner and that he wanted to return to the place where he had once lived as a human and that his name is Bill Compton.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam watched as the bloodsucker walked into his bar like he was just a normal guy and felt his hackles rise, he never liked vampires; the only reason that he supported rights was that he hoped that they would stay the hell away from everyone else. He noticed that both Sookie and her cousin both looked up before he walked into the bar though Harry only watched him for a moment before turning to his plate with the same look on his face that Sookie got when she heard something from someone that she needed to think about. That would bear watching.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie watched the man enter the bar and somehow knew that he was a vampire. He had that old world kind of look to him that made him stand out along with the look of someone who had seen more than his fair share of life. She turned to look at Sam and Tara, who she needed to introduce to Harry at some point, and couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice. "I think Bon Temps just got its first vampire."

Sam certainly didn't seem to share her excitability over the prospect, the last thing that this town needed was a vampire draining the populace. "I think you're right." That was all that he could force out of his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I watched with trepidation as Sookie walked over to Mr. Compton with an obvious bounce in her step and almost groaned when I picked up the fact that she had always wanted to meet a vampire. I watched closely and almost cringed when the man was accosted by the slime behind him, the Rattrays, something about those two made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Their thoughts quickly started to revolve around getting the vampire alone to drain his blood. Apparently people were drinking vampire blood as a drug, how disgusting.

I ended up sitting across from Mr. Compton before I even thought about moving. The male Rattray, Mack, shot me a dirty look as he had been about to move over to Mr. Compton's table. "Good evening Mr. Compton, my name is Harry Potter and it seems that we are both recent additions to the current Bon Temps register." I made sure to draw his attention from the furious couple behind him; studiously ignoring the curses that their minds were spewing.

"Yes, I lived her many years ago and just took over the care of the Compton house as I am the only Compton left these days." His voice was soothing but there seemed to be a lot of pain when he mentioned that he was the only Compton left.

"This place is most likely not the place that you remember from your youth and it would do you a great deal of good to remember that not all humans are as accepting as they may at first appear." I could see the shock in his eyes at the reference to his nonhuman status and the anger that crossed both Rattrays faces as Sookie bounced back to the table and shot me a relieved smile as she set the wine done in front of Mr. Compton.

"Well now, it seems that you already know my cousin Harry. He's visiting for the summer so I'm sure that the two of you will have plenty to talk about." Sookie glanced at the Rattrays with barely veiled dislike and looked right into Mr. Compton's eyes. "You should stay here and chat for a while." She stressed the words and I could almost see the wheels start turning in his head as the ideas about Sookie started to swirl. It was almost funny how he immediately decided that there was something inhuman about Sookie. It would appear that Sookie just managed to attract herself a vampire paramour.

I waited until Sookie was back at the counter before turning to face Mr. Compton again. "I would love to get to know another outsider and it simply wouldn't do for you to hang too much around the lower members of the town that tend to lurk outside the bar in attempt to drain the life out of the unwilling." Mr. Compton's eyes widened impossibly as he shot a look at the idiots behind him.

The woman, Denise, looked about ready to kill me as she forced Mack to stand up and walked around the table to stand over me with her hands on her hips as if she could actually intimidate someone who had literally met evil. "Listen here you little weirdo, me and my husband don't take lightly to outsiders making accusations about us to people we haven't even got the chance to talk to yet. Why don't you get lost so we can get to know Mr. Compton before you really managed to get on my bad side?"

Something about her really pisses me off and I found myself standing toe to toe with her before I thought about moving. "I really don't think that a lowlife drug dealer like you even has another side. I won't stand here and let you lure someone who hasn't done anything to anyone here out into the parking lot before you drain him for money and your husband's addiction." Her eyes widened as she stepped back slightly. "People like you should be taken out and shot like the rabid animals that you are and not allowed to socialize with decent people."

Her entire face suffused with red as she looked at the patrons of the bar that hadn't heard a word of the altercation before coming face to face with a fairly pissed off looking Sookie. "I think that it is far past time that you take your leave. Merlotte's is too nice of a place for trailer trash like you to stink up."

The woman's face screwed up as she stepped back to shoot us both poisonous glares while her husband twitched slightly behind her. "You'll both pay for this insult you worthless little freaks." She was lucky that she had the sense to book it after that insult because the thought seriously crossed my mind to make her spontaneously combust. She had no right to call Sookie a freak.

Sookie turned to the vampire and seemed to brighten at the sight; the poor girl already has it bad, though I can't say that I wouldn't feel the same if I found someone other that family that I couldn't read the thoughts of. "Sorry for the trouble Mr. Compton, they are thankfully a one of a kind couple. Hopefully they didn't ruin your opinion of us."

The vampire seemed to consider the two of us with a glint in his eyes that seemed a little too familiar on his face though I resisted the urge to riffle through his thoughts. "What are you two?" His voice was thankfully quiet enough that no one else heard the question and both Sookie and I sat down across from him and each managed our own look of fake confusion.

"My name is Sookie Stackhouse; I'm a waitress at this bar. This is my cousin, Harry Potter, and he's sixteen and visiting for the summer." Sookie's voice was quiet but carried just a touch of confusion. It probably never crossed her mind that our family was anything but human. Hopefully Mr. Compton would buy her confusion, but the look on his face certainly didn't lend credence to that idea.

Thankfully he didn't stay too long after that and I was able to slip in a nap before Sookie woke me up at the end of her shift to head home. The ride back home wasn't nearly as quiet as the one to Merlotte's as the only thing that seemed to be on Sookie's mind was the charming vampire. I listened with a smile on my face as I thought about all the things that could go wrong while trying to also think of ways to get around them. If Sookie wanted to date a vampire then as her family it is my duty to make sure that she at least gets the chance to try.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. The End of a Couple of Rats

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TruBlood in any of its forms.**

* * *

I was definitely right about Petunia being somewhat less than pleased about me leaving with Sookie. She made very sure that I was aware of just how unhappy was with me and Grandmother seemed to take a secret pleasure in making sure that she dragged me in the house for breakfast with an uncomfortable Dursley family sitting across from me eating with subtle glares thrown my way whenever they thought that Grandmother wasn't looking.

* * *

I finally managed to start on the second floor with Sookie sunbathing with a scowl on her face when a rather large pick-up roared into the driveway before the door flew open and a rather angry looking man started toward Sookie. I was off of the ladder and across the lawn before he even made it halfway across and positioned myself between him and her.

He stopped just out of arms' reach and cocked his head like a puppy. "Sookie, who the hell is this?"

"Maybe if you stopped by a little more often you would know that this is our cousin, Harry Potter. He's here with our aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and our other cousin Dudley. They got here a couple of days ago and are staying here for the whole summer." Sookie lowered her sunglasses just enough to glare at him before relaxing back into the lawn chair. "Is there a reason that you decided to tear over here or were you just feeling a little lonely, Jason Stackhouse?"

The man, Jason, pulled himself to his full height and glared at Sookie, not that it did him any good of course. "I heard tell that you and a pipsqueak, probably this one here, got into an argument with the Rattrays last night over some vampire. The whole town is talking about how the both of you hung off of the bloodsucker all night."

"They are disgusting individuals that would have loved nothing more than to trick that poor man outside and drained him of blood. There is no way that I was going to sit there and let them hurt him." Sookie was in rare form as she straightened her spine and gave her brother a glare that would have done Snape proud. "There is nothing that you can say that will change my mind in the least and I don't even want to hear you try."

It was rather funny to see him gape for a minute before Grams came around the corner of the house with the laundry that she had put on the line to dry this morning. "Well, bless my stars, if it isn't Jason. Why don't you come over here and give your grandmother a hug and tell me why you haven't been coming around."

* * *

Lunch was a very tense affair as the Dursleys seated themselves as far away from me as they could get around the small table and Jason watched them with lazy eyes as he drank a Bud from behind me. Everyone was exceptionally quiet until Sookie and Gram got to talking about a local murder after Gram got a call from someone over the phone.

The more they talked about it the more nervous Jason became until he took off with Sookie right behind him. Sookie came back in shortly after looking like she had seen something that she hadn't wanted to, which is the reason I learned not to go poking around where I'm not wanted. Of course that doesn't stop me from hearing what people are thinking at the moment but it keeps the buried secrets right where they belong.

* * *

"Come on down here Harry. It's almost time for me to head to work and you're coming with me again. Besides there's not much left to paint up there, if I didn't know better I'd think you were sneaking in a whole crew to paint that fast." Sookie was a sight for sore eyes by evening, I don't think I could have continued much longer. Petunia made sure to glare at me from the bottom of the ladder from lunch to dinner just to make sure that I stayed working at an acceptable speed without stopping. The only thing left is the trim work and I'll need a completely different color for that.

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to taste more of Lafayette's cooking, even if he is a little on the strange side." Hopefully the Rattrays will keep to themselves though the chances aren't very good.

* * *

Sam felt like a grade A pervert as he sat behind the bar and waited on Sookie to come in to work. For once he wasn't waiting just for the chance to talk to the little telepath but for the chance to see that petite cousin of hers. There was something about the boy that drew on every protective cell in Sam's body in a way that not even Sookie could manage. The boy was far too young for him to do any of the things that came to mind but that didn't mean that he couldn't fantasize as long as Sookie was far enough away from him.

"Hey there Sam, hope you don't mind if Harry sits here for the night again." Sookie chirped from the doorway with her cousin trailing behind her without looking up from the floor.

"Of course not, just make sure he gets something in that belly of his before he naps in the booth and no more baiting of rodents tonight." Sam couldn't help but trail his eyes over the small boy as Harry blushed and slid into the same booth that he had occupied the night before.

* * *

I leaned back from the table an hour later with a groan, the food is great but there's way too much of it. The place was just as packed as it had been the night before but the Rattrays were blissfully absent so far. One of the women that had been a waitress the night before was in the pool area drinking with two men talking about pouring her money back into Merlotte's.

A moment before I noticed who had walked through the door I felt a chill crawl up my spine and it looked like everyone else felt it too from the way the whole room tensed. Bill Compton walked through the door as if he didn't notice that every human was looking at him and watching his every move. The only person that Mr. Compton had eyes for was Sookie and she seemed to only have eyes for him as they moved closer to one another and sat at one of the tables in the middle of the room.

I had to hold back a wince as the thoughts of every human in the room turned toward how wrong it was for Sookie to be sitting with and talking to a vampire. Many of the patrons seemed to think it was wrong in a religious sense despite the fact that I am pretty sure none of the religious writings say anything about vampires. The only ones that weren't harboring unpleasant thoughts about Sookie were the members of the staff.

Lafayette wasn't even paying a moments attention as he continued to cook with the other man that hadn't really thought or said much of anything so far. The other waitress wasn't paying any attention to anything other that the cute man at one of her tables. The woman tending the bar was more concerned about Sookie's safety than any moral debate. Sam's thoughts were hard to translate, they were filled with growls and the occasionally disparaging comment about bloodsuckers. There was something comforting about the way that his thoughts sound, it reminds me of Remus.

The two little lovebirds spent several minutes talking without paying attention to any of the curious and somewhat spiteful people that weren't even trying to hide their staring and glares. The looks were on par with the ones that I received in second year when everyone thought that I was the heir of Slythrin and that I was going to kill all of the muggleborns in the school. It was only toward the end of the conversation that Mr. Compton made note of the stares and told Sookie that he wanted to fit in before setting a meeting for later that night and leaving with Sookie staring after him with stars in her eyes. It took Sookie a good couple of minutes to realize that everyone's eyes were trained on her and she stood up with a huff and strode into the kitchen without a backward glance. She certainly gets points for being able to stand up to the truly negative thoughts floating around this place.

* * *

I awoke to someone shaking my shoulder lightly and I almost shot out of my skin until I realized that it was Sookie. I stretched out and looked over at her, trying to ignore her thoughts about how adorable I looked when I was sleeping. "It's closing time and Tara agreed to give you a ride home while I wait for Mr. Compton to drop by."

I felt the all too familiar tingle up my spine that normally proceeded something really bad happening either to me or to someone that I cared about. "Actually I would rather wait for you to get done, if you don't mind." I unleashed my puppy eyes on her and prayed that they worked as well on her as they did on the Twins.

She looked like she was going to say no for a moment before she visibly caved in. "Alright but would you mind staying in the car so I could talk to him alone for a couple of moments?"

I hopped out of the booth with a smile and patted her on the shoulder before starting to head toward the back door. "No problem there Sookie, you can have the handsome bloodsucker all to yourself and I'll stay in the car like a good little boy." I barely managed to make it out of the door before she came after me with her rolled up apron and a look of false murder in her eyes.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I wished that I had just taken that ride back to Grams with that Tara girl. Shortly after Sam had went into his trailer for the night the Rattrays had shown up and started to make a ruckus and I sprang out of the car when I saw Sookie go down only to join her there. Magic may make me more powerful than most but it won't do me any good if I can't use it.

The 'punishments' that I have received over the years with the Dursleys made the beating from the Rattrays easier to bare but Sookie did not have the tolerance that I had and was far on her way to unconsciousness by the time that the male, Mack, was flung through the air before he hit a tree with an audible crunch. The woman turned around in fear and yelled something that I didn't quite catch before she joined her husband and Bill Compton came into view.

Sookie was pretty much out at this point and it certainly sounds like a good plan to me. The last thing that I saw was the man leaning over Sookie while looking at me with an expression that I couldn't quite decipher.

* * *

Bill Compton had been a vampire for many years now though he was by far not the oldest that he had met but he had never come across anything like the two beings that he had moved into the woods and away from the cooling corpses of their attackers. They had both seemed to have a sixth sense that had probably saved him the night before and now they had both been attacked for that act of heroism.

Sookie was a rather pretty young girl that he could honestly say attracted him in a way that no one had since his late wife. She seemed to pick up on things that no one should have known as if she had always been that way while treating him more like a person than anyone ever had. She didn't recoil like most people did nor did she throw herself at him like a streetwalker, it was surprisingly refreshing.

The boy was similar to his cousin in the way that he seemed to view the world but there was something infinitely fragile yet dangerous about him. Part of Bill felt the overwhelming urge to protect him and the other side felt the need to bare himself in submission. His form was feminine but one could most certainly tell that he was male even with the gait that possessed more grace than most. If it wasn't for the sound of his heart beating and the smell of blood running through his veins he could almost be confused for a vampire.

Sookie was in bad enough shape that she would need blood to survive but the boy managed to keep the brunt of the damage to a minimum. It was a lucky, or unlucky as the case may be, hit to the head at the last moment that had knocked the boy unconscious.

* * *

By the time that I woke up I felt like someone had hit me with a bludger at point blank range without so much as a by your leave. The world was a giant blur for several minutes before it started to clear and I found myself on the rather girly bed that Grams had assigned to me with a rather frantic looking Sookie leaning over me with Mr. Compton leaning against the footboard.

"Thank goodness, I almost thought that you weren't going to wake up for a moment there." Sookie leaned back slightly and put her hand over her heart. "We probably would have been done for if Bill hadn't have been close by to lend a hand."

Remus would likely have had a fit if he found out that I owe my life to a vampire, way too much bad blood there to go into. "Thank you very much, Mr. Compton. It seems that you are our resident knight in shining armor." The man almost looked ready to blush, if he was capable of such a thing. "I'm sure that, as it is getting rather early, if the view out of the window is to be believed, you should be heading home and we can both offer our gratitude some other time." There's no telling what Petunia and Vernon would do if they woke up to find that there was a vampire in the house. Dudley would just hide behind whichever of his parents were closer and cover his butt with his hands like he does whenever something supernatural shows up.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. A Little Time with Jason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TruBlood.**

* * *

The next morning was one of the worst that I have ever experienced. Every part of me felt like someone had beat me repeatedly with one hell of a beater bat. It would have been nice to simply lay down and let the whole day pass without leaving the room but there's no hope of rest with Petunia 'suffering' in sub-par lodgings. She burst into my room with her normal flair, note the sarcasm, and demanded that I get my lazy carcass out of bed and get to working before she had Vernon take me out and show me the errors of my ways. Of course she said all of this quietly enough that no one else in the house would hear her, couldn't let Gram know just what kind of people she was related to after all.

I was shoved out of the door with just enough money to get the paint for the trim work and that would probably be stretching it. She didn't give me a specific color which isn't that surprising considering the woman has the color sense of a blind man, on second thought, I'm sure the blind man would have her beat. The one time she had tried to pick out colors for the living room at Privet Drive Vernon had immediately went out and bought more than enough white paint to cover the whole house twice over just to get rid of the colors she picked out. They decided from that point on that they would either pay someone to pick out colors or they would just send me to buy them, not that they would admit that I was better than them at something normal.

The walk was calming though the ache in every muscle was anything but. Everything in Bon Temps was green and full of life though there was something in the air that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I was about halfway to town when I heard an engine roar a short bit behind me and turned to find Jason's truck flying down the road entirely too fast and I almost jumped out of my skin when he squealed to a stop right next to me. "Hey, what in the world are you doing walking to town this damn early in the morning?"

"Petunia wants me to start on the trim work today and I have to go to the store to get the paint for it." Jason looked like he couldn't quite understand why anyone would want to walk anywhere this early, trim work or no.

"Gram and Sookie both would have my head if I let you wonder around this early so just hop on in and I'll give you a ride down to the paint store and back to the house." The look on his face made it clear that saying no wasn't going to do me any good so I plopped into the passenger side seat and let him take me to the paint store.

He followed me in without a pause and didn't let me carry anything or pay for it when we got to the register. It was a unique experience to have someone carry my things and to pay for them without expecting something in return. He didn't complain or talk about how I should be doing it and he seemed to be perfectly happy putting the paint into the back before hopping in a looking at me with one eyebrow raised until I slid into the passenger side and he peeled out of the parking space leaving an exasperated old lady staring at him from the sidewalk.

"I was going to stop by Merlotte's tonight to 'catch up' with an old friend of mine but I doubt I'll be up to it after we get the painting done, there are a lot of windows after all." Jason had a smile on his face as he hummed to the music that he had playing lowly over the radio.

"We?" Surely he wasn't actually planning on helping me with the trim. No one in their right mind would willingly want to slave away in this weather to paint the trim on a two story houses windows. Especially when they would likely end up watched by a woman who was closer to being a horse than a human.

He looked over at me with a look that I don't think anyone has ever turned my way, it was the look that Fred and George would occasionally shoot at Ron or Ginny. "You didn't actually think that I was going to let someone as small as you spend all day up on a ladder painting trim work with that horrid woman watching you all alone did you?" Something on my face must have given me away cause the lines around his mouth got tighter. "I don't know just how bad that aunt of ours and her family are but even someone as scatterbrained as I am can tell when something just isn't right and there is nothing right about the way that they treat you. You're family and that means a lot to Sookie, Grams, and me and don't you go forgetting that even when we eventually get in a spat, okay?"

I nodded with a little smile when his thoughts followed his words with an added insult or two about the way that Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley looked. The man was far more inventive than you would think just by looking at him.

{}

Petunia was bordering on completely infuriated. The house was practically filthy and the woman that had proclaimed herself Petunia's mother wasn't the least bit bothered by it and Petunia was in no mood to suffer such accommodations. The only reason that she was even blessing this house with her presence was that even with the dust and dirt she could tell that the house would be worth a mint if it was fixed up and as the eldest child it would be hers if the old woman dropped dead, which would be sad of course. The boy would have to get done with the outside work today or there would be hell to pay if she had to suffer through the inside for too much longer.

The rage of the early morning only intensified when the boy rode up to the house with that other nephew of hers with the paint and the other boy actually started to help him! Didn't the boy notice how freakish that thing was and how dangerous it was to spend so much time around him. There's no telling what foul plot the boy was cooking up in that head of his.

She spent the rest of the day balefully glaring at the boy from one of the windows as the boy managed to get all of the trim work done before dinner and actually had the gull to joke around with the other boy, Jason, all throughout dinner. The nerve of that boy, honestly, no one wanted to hear his annoying laughter.

{}

For once I actually got to eat a proper dinner at the table and head up to bed without hearing one snide remark or getting a cuff to the head when no one was looking. Of course that could be because there was always someone watching the Dursleys whether it was Sookie, Jason or Grams. Sookie asked if I wanted to go to Merlotte's, she didn't have to work but she was going to hang around for a bit but the only thing that I wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend that paint didn't exist for at least a little while before I end up having to paint the inside of the house too, though since Petunia wouldn't want her precious Dudley to inhale any fumes so that should be a ways off. There was something peaceful about Bon Temps but there was a feeling in the air at night that I could recognize from a mile off, something bad was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

{}

"The woman is a menace! If she had glared any harder at him or Jason they probably would have imploded with the sheer force of it." Sookie was in rare form as she paced from one end of the room to the other without stopping with Sam and Tara watching with equal parts humor and worry. "She acted like Jason helping Harry finish of the paint was a sin or something and if that nose of hers had gotten any higher she would have run into the wall. It was disturbing enough being able to see all the hairs up that gigantic nose of hers."

"Now, Sookie, she may not be the most pleasant looking or acting person in the world but she is a relative." Sam really wasn't all that into defending the horse like woman but he had appearances to keep up.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think, I know it looks like a filler chapter but I wanted to get Harry and Jason together for a bit and get Jason's butt just a little off the fire.**


	5. Coming out of the Coffin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or TruBlood.**

**I called Harry sixteen earlier on and wanted to let you all know that I was doing what most teenagers do when their birthdays are close by, rounding up.**

* * *

The moment that my eyes opened I knew that this was going to be anything but a good day. There was a feeling in the air that reminded me of the moment before Hermione laid into Ron or Snape descended on me during Potions. I pushed myself from the bed almost reluctantly and made my way toward the kitchen to find Grams sitting at the kitchen table with a grim look on her face and Sookie seeming far more out of it than usual. "Do I even want to know what happened?"

Gram looked up at me as Petunia huffed her way into the kitchen with her head held as high as it would go without straining something. "There was a tornado down at the trailer park last night that managed to touch down in a clearing that only had one trailer in it. The poor couple inside were crushed to bits."

The look in Sookie's eyes was one that I would probably wear if someone had told me that Draco fell off the face of the earth, not happy but certainly not heartbroken. "The Rattrays lived in that trailer."

Ah, I suppose that faking a tornado landing would be easy for a man that could uproot trees and fling them as far as he needed to. Something about Sookie's expression told me that she was going to go sticking her nose where it didn't belong, but with Petunia on a rampage about the conditions of the inside of the house there was no way that she would let me out of the house. She was especially horrified to know that 'Sookie's caller' was going to be coming over with the house in its current 'condition'. Of course no one mentioned that the man that was coming over was a vampire, but what is life without a bit of surprise?

{T}

Jason had planned on going to Dawn's to 'reacquaint' himself with her but the first time he had wanted to have the energy to help his new little cousin out and the second time he was just not in the mood for once. It was almost like spending the day with Harry made him realize that it just wasn't worth the hassle, it wasn't like he had anything in common with the woman other than a strong libido.

Dawn wasn't terribly pleased about it. She spent a good ten minutes chewing his ear off in the middle of the lunch rush at Merlotte's, even going so far as to brag about how much better sex with a vampire was than sex with him. It honestly made him wonder just how many of the women that he slept with ended up with a vampire, doesn't do a lot for a man's confidence that's for sure.

{T}

The house was spotless by the time I was done with it. Every rug was taken out and beaten to get all the dust out, the curtains were all freshly washed and dried, all the furniture was vacuumed, and the floor was spotless and polished. The only thing I didn't do was wash the walls, but it wasn't for a lack of trying.

Petunia was unhappy with the results of course. There isn't anything on this planet that I could do to make that woman happy. Gran was a little put out that I was doing all of the work but Petunia made it a job of hers to distract her every time she tried to jump in and help out. Sookie had spent most of the day nosing around the Rattrays' and seemed shocked when she came in to find the entire house cleaner than it had needed to be in a long time.

"The man sleeps in the ground, I doubt he's going to look at the rug." Sookie should just consider herself lucky that Petunia wasn't currently looking over my shoulder. Although the subsequent blow up would have been wonderful.

"And exactly how would you know where the man sleeps young lady?" I just couldn't help myself.

Sookie looked a bit startled before flashing me a smile. "Actually, I don't. Maybe I should ask him when he comes by, I'm sure Petunia and Vernon would love to know where a vampire sleeps."

"Darling, you are a terror. We don't want them to have a heart attack while we have company, though I'm sure that they'll find out what he is at some point." I wrestled off the apron that Gran had forced on me with a smile and managed to pull of my best innocent expression. "I wonder which one will scream the loudest and whether Dudley will manage to hide successfully behind his mum."

Sookie looked gobsmacked. "There is no way that 'boy' would ever be able to hide behind that stick."

I dropped the innocent look for a grin. "That doesn't stop him from trying though. It something that I think everyone should see at least once in their lifetime."

Petunia came in just in time to scowl at us both for laughing while I could have been making myself useful.

{T}

"Why can't Harry come stay here?" Sirius was more than a bit frustrated, Dumbledore had promised him that he would be able to have his godson over for the summer if he allowed the old coot to use his family house as a headquarters. He wanted to have his godson with him, especially after Voldemort had tried to trick Harry into the Ministry last year with a vision of him being tortured and no one had been able to get Harry to tell them how he had known that the man was lying.

"Now Sirius, you know that he has to spend a certain amount of time with his relatives each summer to make sure the blood wards are fully charged. As soon as the clock strikes midnight and he officially turns sixteen you can be one of the ones that goes to retrieve him." Dumbledore turned his twinkle up full blast and made sure to look as understanding as possible. "I know that you want to spend some time around him but we must put his and his family's safety first."

"That's a wonderful sounding excuse but what about the fact that the Dark Lord took his blood to come back in his fourth year. All Blacks have a basic understanding of Blood Magic and even I remember that that act completely nullifies any protection those wards would have given him. If you also think about how little the Dursleys care about Harry and he gets less protection in that house than he would have standing in the middle of London with a sign above his head saying 'Attack Me' in neon pink." Sirius looked more like a Lord of the House of Black in that moment than any member of the Order had ever seen the jovial man look. "There is no reason to keep him there if he would be far safer here, especially with the news that Voldemort is back has reached the public. You and I both know that people are going to start to expect Harry to do something about it and we need to get him ready for it."

"It is better that we allow him to be a child for as long as possible before we expose him to that kind of thing." Dumbledore knew that he had made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth.

"A child? You say that you want him to be a child when you left him with a woman that shouldn't be allowed to raise cattle, let alone a magical child? You have the gull to say that when every single year that he has attended the school that **you **are supposed to be protecting, he has had to fight for his life and the lives of the other students. Thanks to you he has never truly known what its like to be a child."

At least Dumbledore was smart enough to know when he was beaten. "Alright Sirius, you win. Give it just a couple more days so we can get a proper group together and you can retrieve him and bring him back here."

"Good. You have three days to get your plan together or I'll go get him myself." Sirius stalked out of the middle of the meeting without casting a sideway glance at any of the shocked Order members. He was tired of letting the old man have his way all the time and he was tired of never spending any time with his own godson.

{T}

It was beyond hilarious to watch Petunia primping to be as pretty as she could be, not that that is something hard to achieve with that face, so she could face the 'guest'. Vernon was in his best suit, which looked to be about two sized too small and Dudley was already complaining about having to dress up to make nice with a 'hillbilly'. I could barely control myself from giggling every time I thought about how they were going to react to Mr. Compton's true nature.

By the time we were all seated in the living room we were joined by Jason, who looked more like he had just gotten out of bed than anything else, and Sookie's friend, Tara. Petunia kept shooting rather disgusted looks at what the two of them were wearing and Tara looked about ready to rip into her by the time that I could feel Bill's arrival.

"This is my grandmother, we all just call her Gram or Gran, then there's my brother Jason, you already know Tara and the other's are some relations from England. The man here is Vernon, his wife Petunia, their son Dudley and I'm sure that you remember Harry." Sookie looked more than a little nervous as everyone seemed to be trying to figure out how to act. "Everyone, this is Bill Compton, he's staying at the old Compton house just across the field."

Mr. Compton looked about as uncomfortable with the attention as I would have as he made an attempt at a civil greeting with Petunia batting her eyelashes and Tara and Jason glaring. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance." Sookie pushed him toward the only available loveseat, that had to be moved in from another room, and he looked more than happy to share it with her. I'm just thankful to be with Tara and Jason instead of smashed with the Dursleys.

Most of the little get together was a little more than stuffy as Petunia tried to flirt and Vernon tried to show off his intelligence, not that there was much to show off, but it's the thought that counts.

It wasn't until Gram asked about the his history that things started to go downhill rather fast. Tara seemed offended by the fact that his father had once owned slaves and Petunia's eyes gradually started to widen as the implications started to sink in for her. Vernon and Dudley were still completely oblivious to the whole exchange. The whole thing blew up when Bill asked to take a walk with Sookie and Jason uttered the 'v' word.

Petunia turned a white that not even a vampire could pull off and Vernon went for a new shade of purple before standing with a huff. "How dare you not tell us that this thing was an unnatural freak of nature, and abomination just like the freak of a boy. I won't stand for another foul thing contaminating my family." He pointed a beefy finger at Mr. Compton and you could see the tension in Bill start to rise. "You will remove yourself from this house before I find someone to put you down, as all freaks should be."

Gram looked livid and beat Mr. Compton to the punch as she stood barely an inch away from Vernon with a look of murder on her face. "I have had more than enough of your awful behavior and I will not suffer fools or bigots in my house. You will either apologize to both Harry and Bill or you will have to find somewhere else to stay."

Petunia seemed to panic as her thoughts revolved around the possible money she might lose. "Now surely there's no reason to go so far, Mother. Vernon is just overstressed with being so far from home and just lost his temper a bit at the surprise. The boy knows that he means no harm and I'm sure that a fine man such as Mr. Compton could forgive a little misstep like this. Right, Mr. Compton?"

There was a coldness in Mr. Compton's eyes that brought his 'condition' to sharp relief. "I was raised to be a courteous gentleman and I find your family, barring Harry to be some of the worst mannered people that I have ever met. You are the reason that many of my kind want nothing to do with humans in general." He nodded at everyone but the Dursleys before taking Sookie's hand. "I shall have no problem talking to your club Mrs. Stackhouse but I will not abide by these relations of yours. Now I shall bid you a good evening as I step out to have a word or two with dear Sookie."

The moment Mr. Compton and Sookie left the house Vernon and Dudley were hustled up the stairs by a terrified looking Petunia and Gram fell into her chair with a rather pronounced huff.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Pack Law

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Trublood.**

**Sorry for the wait, but now that I'm settled in my new job it should be easier to find time to write.**

* * *

"Please don't stress yourself out over their behavior. I am sure that Mr. Compton will be able to set this aside rather easily and Petunia is too afraid of making you cross to let Vernon get too far out of control." I knew that Gram had caught the fact that Vernon had called me a freak too, as did Tara and Jason, but hopefully they let it go as just another rude thing about Vernon, there are quite a few of them after all. "I'm more than sure that by tomorrow they will be on their best behavior and we can put this all behind us."

{T}

"How long have you known your cousin, Harry?" Bill phrased the question as idly as possible to make it seem more like small talk. There was something about both Sookie and Harry that made his vampire side stand up and take notice. Sookie was obviously different through her ability to read the minds of the humans around her but there was a stronger sense of 'otherness' coming from her petite cousin. The boy smelled nothing like her other 'relations' and carried himself with a grace that was quite rare in humans.

"Not very long at all." Sookie looked to the sky for a moment before looking back at the house. "Petunia and her family arrived just after summer really got started with Harry in tow. He's sweet and one of the most understanding boys I've met and I just can't understand how someone like him grew up with those people."

"Is he like you?" Bill could have slapped himself for such a blunt query but it was far too late to take it back.

"I honestly don't really know. I can't see into his mind any more than I can see into yours. That's probably one of the reasons I like him so much. Around him there's a bubble of quiet that let's me relax. I suppose he could be like me but that really isn't something you can just come right on out and ask. 'Hey can you read minds?'" Sookie couldn't hold the chuckle at her visual of Harry's expression after something like that. "Jason took to him a lot quicker than he has anyone in a long while too."

"Does you brother normally not take to other people?" Sookie's brother did not strike him as the type to be uncomfortable around people, he certainly didn't mind letting Bill know exactly what he thought of him. "He seems to be very outgoing."

Sookie got a rather interesting look on her face. "Yes, he's fine around people that he knows or people that he knows that he won't like but he never really lets anyone get close to him. All the women he's messed around with were flings that get thrown to the curb as soon as he gets bored. It worries both Gram and me. With Harry though he just lets everything go and relaxes and they hardly know each other. Every time I get around Harry I just feel all the tension in my body dissolve and I don't feel bothered by much of anything."

Something was tingling at the back of Bill's mind with what Sookie was saying but he couldn't quite come up with why it all sounded so very familiar.

{T}

I had learned a very long time ago that when I woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach there was a very good chance that something too horrible for words was going to happen, and likely soon. It was the feeling that I got every year right before one of Voldemort's attempts on my life or one of the ministries wonderful ideas. Hopefully this time it's a fluke, a boy could dream right.

{T}

Most of the day was pretty standard, Petunia was far too afraid of pissing Grams off any more than Vernon already had and managed to phrase all of her orders to clean and fix up the inside of the house as 'requests' to help Grams with the upkeep, she even managed to smile at me, poor woman. Grams wasn't too pleased with the insinuation that her house wasn't fine the way it was but seemed happy enough to have me puttering around the house with the air on instead of outside.

Sookie had woken up fairly early and mentioned something about looking up an electrician and fluttered out the door with her sunglasses and a huge hat. Jason managed to fight through what had to be a monster hangover and grunted a good morning before slumping into a chair in the living room, he was back to sleep in under a minute. Vernon and Dudley had decided that they were going to explore Bon Temps in a father son outing, Petunia wasn't happy to be left behind but didn't really want to spend the day watching the two whales bond, likely over food.

"You don't have to make the house spotless dear, a house is supposed to look like someone lives in it. What good is a house after all, if you're too afraid to touch anything?" Grams smiled and tried to block Petunia's view from the kitchen. "I'm sure that you'd have more fun if you went to town and did a little exploring, Jason will probably drag himself back up again here soon and you could get him to show you around."

I couldn't quite stop the giggle at the image of a zoned out Jason trying to remember all the sights of the huge metropolis of Bon Temps, he'd probably get lost between Merlotte's and the police station. "It sounds nice but Petunia has extremely high standards when it comes to somewhere she's staying and its just easier to make her happy and I don't mind cleaning things up and I really don't mind getting to spend even more time with you."

"You're going to be a little charmer when you grow up." The smile on Grams' face could have lit up the night. "Let's just hope you don't end up like Jason and charm several too many at once and invite them all over to Thanksgiving dinner."

{T}

The Order meeting was a subdued one as most were far too nervous of the rather irate looking Lord Black. If he glared any harder at one Albus Dumbledore Snape would lose the record for the most terrifying glare in the world. "You promised that you would put together a team to retrieve my godson, you told us all that you knew where he was and that he was safe there, and now you have the sheer gull to tell us that you have no idea at all where they are, where my godson and the boy that you seem content to burden with the safety of people many times his age is?" For once Sirius wasn't yelling and it made his voice all the more chilling.

"Now, Sirius my boy, there is no reason to be upset. I know that Harry is still with his family, so he is perfectly safe." Albus ignored the scoff like a seasoned pro. "I trusted that an owl would be able to find them but the poor thing returned shortly after I sent it off looking slightly worse for wear. I have several other resources to check with and if they don't pan out we can always count on seeing him when school starts up in the fall and you can bring him here next summer."

Sirius barely managed to keep from flying over the tabletop and strangling the old man with his own beard. First he told them all that he knew just how to find Harry after the alarms went off and they all believed him and now he says that he has no idea where Harry is. It was almost more than he could bare but he had a plan. Remus knew the muggle world better than anyone else in the Order and he promised that he would find their pup, and Remus never broke his promises. He would have his godson and Dumbledore could take a leap off of the Astronomy Tower.

{T}

It was the middle of the night when I shot up from a rather good dream as far as mine go anyway. There was something wrong and I've never been one to ignore a feeling. I threw off the covers and made my way downstairs making very sure to avoid the stairs that I knew would creak, somehow Petunia could hear the tiniest noise even with Vernon snoring in his best impression of a bull elephant. The house was quiet to my physical ears but the air was thick with thoughts, Sookie's to be exact.

_How dare he tell those vampires that I was his! I'm not some pet that he can just claim and why were those perverted vamps at his house to begin with. Why would he want to hang around with things like that. That Diane woman was a bitch and Bill actually slept with her. Ugh!_

I kept the amused grin off my face as I rounded the corner and got a view of an agitated Sookie pacing silently in the living room with a glare on her face that could put Snape in his place. "I don't think that pacing here in the dark is going to make things better, but I have heard that talking to someone helps, yelling helps more but you wouldn't want Petunia to lose her beauty sleep. She needs all she can get to keep those wonderful looks of hers after all."

It almost looked like Sookie was going to explode for a moment before her face split into the biggest grin I've ever seen. "If that's what she looks like with a full night of beauty sleep she should try a beauty coma, maybe six months to a year would do it. Maybe." Sookie shook her head and made for the couch, motioning me over halfway there. "I went to Bill's tonight to give him numbers for a couple contractors that he could call to get his house fixed up, but he wasn't alone. There were three vampire there that weren't anything like Bill. They were mean and they didn't seem to have any respect for humans at all. They were going to feed on me and Bill actually told them that I was his. They backed off but I can't believe that he claimed me like a piece of property."

"To a pack of vampires that constantly has to fight among themselves for blood and power you aren't anything but a meal and entertainment. A single vampire is as close to a human as they come as is the leader of a group of vampires but those that don't lead and live in a group, they're more animal than human. They have to be the most vicious and the strongest in order to keep living. Only very strong vampires can stand to live in a group without losing themselves to their instincts, you'll almost never see a family of vampires. The only times that they gather in large groups is to party or when one of them is on trial." I couldn't help but recite everything I knew about vampires, I knew that it would make her curious about how I knew but she was dating a vampire and needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

Sookie's mind reeled as she seemed to go though every time she had seen vampires on TV or in the newspaper. "You're right. Tonight was the first time I've seen or heard of vampires living in a group like that, but how do you know so much about vampires. Petunia and her husband don't seem like the type to let you get to know any vampires and they don't let that kind of information float around."

"You already figure that I'm a lot like you and you are right about that." Her eyes widened and her mind whorled with thoughts. "I can read minds just like you but my gift is even more powerful than yours, Bill's mind is just as open as anyone else's and so is yours. I have yet to meet someone that I couldn't read though there are some that are harder to understand than others."

{T}

Remus entered HQ with light steps and an even lighter step, he always knew that having a foothold in the muggle world would be a good idea. Most wizards and witches were completely lost if magic couldn't do what they needed but he could always find a way to get things done. Hopefully Sirius didn't maim anyone while he was gone. They both needed to be at their very best to find their pup and make sure that he was alright.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	7. Dawn's Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Trueblood.**

**Sorry for the wait, I had to go back through to see where I was in Trueblood and find the time to actually write.**

* * *

Watching the Dursley males wake up and greet the days should probably be videotaped for the world to enjoy. It would start with the very distinctive sound of the beds that they were on creaking ominously as they put everything that they had into levering themselves out of the bed. Vernon actually had to have Petunia push him up from the other side of the bed, she had tried to pull him up on multiple occasions and she couldn't even budge him an inch. After getting out of the beds they would grumble as they collect whatever clothes Petunia put out for them the previous evening and somehow manage to get dressed without opening their eyes more than once. They would stumble down the stairs with almost identical scowls on their faces as they flopped down into the chairs and started eating the food that I had barely managed to get in front of them in time.

Petunia always came down a couple of minutes later. She turned her nose slightly up as she used all of her manners while eating to make it look like she was higher class than she really was. I was more than a little glad that I hadn't went to sleep after comforting Sookie the night before and had already finished my own breakfast. It wouldn't have made any of the Dursleys happy to have me laughing at their morning behavior.

Sookie had been harder to comfort than I thought she would have been. She understood that it was just pack law that caused Bill's behavior but she didn't seem to know whether she could deal with a vampire boyfriend or not. Something about Bill raised my hackles a bit but whom else would Sookie be able to have a meaningful relationship with? I know that it would be awfully hard for me to turn down someone that I couldn't hear the thoughts of, sure some people were harder to understand than others but never silent. At this point I would settle for someone foreign that thought in a different language, but I've learned most languages just through listening to people.

I watched Sookie leave, she was going to visit Bill's house but I didn't say a word. I filled up another plate and handed it to an exhausted Jason that stumbled into the kitchen with an out of it look on his face. Apparently he had refused to head home with a woman at Merlotte's and somehow ended up at Gram's after she hit him upside the head with her serving tray.

{T}

The minute the phone rang I knew that it couldn't be anything good. "Stackhouse residence, may I ask whose calling?"

Sookie's voice sounded shaky and nothing like her normal self. "I went over to Dawn's house to wake her up and she was dead. She looked like she had been dead for hours and there were fang scars on her and someone told the sheriff that Jason argued with her at Merlotte's and they think that he did it. You have to make sure that he's okay."

"Sookie, Jason came here after he left Merlotte's and he was here all night. He was already in bed by the time this young lady got home. I won't let them take him, I promise."

"Who could be doing this?" Sookie almost sounded hysterical, with good reason of course. "First it was Maudette and now it's Dawn. They were both with vampires before they died and now they're both dead."

"It will be alright Sookie. You need to answer whatever questions they have for you and then you head on home." I looked into the kitchen and made sure that none of the Dursleys were watching or listening. "You will get something to eat and then you are going to get ready for work like you always do, it is your day off but Sam is going to need your help and you're going to need to keep your mind busy. I know that it's horrible but the best way to deal with this is to go on with life. I will see you when you get home."

{T}

The Bon Temps Police arrived before Sookie did. They were everything that you could expect from a small town police department, especially Detective Belfleur. He was filled to the brim with a higher than thou attitude couple with low self-esteem. "We're here for Jason Stackhouse."

"I don't really think that there's any reason at all for you to be bothering Jason right now." I could practically feel his anger start to rise. "He has been here all night and all of today. Now I'm sure that some gossip told you that he argued with the Dawn woman and you're all in a hurry to think that he's the one that you're after, but the whole argument was over Jason refusing to go home with the tart and he came here right after that and has yet to leave."

Belfleur was in a state. "Jason Stackhouse never refuses to go home with a woman and he was with both of the murdered women before they died."

"Yes, I'm sure then that you have questioned every man that slept with Maudette, which even someone as new to town as I am have heard tales of and that you also questioned every patron at Merlotte's last night, since they were all with Dawn at the same time that Jason was." Belfleur looked just about ready to strangle me.

The old sheriff looked more amused than angry. "Are you sure that he was here all night long and didn't leave, even for a moment?"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I caught sight of Petunia looking through the window. "Yes, I am very sure that Jason was here all night long, that boy slept like the dead in my room while I stayed up and read a book, Great Expectations to be exact. He snores and the couches downstairs tend to try to swallow me whole. After he woke up and ate breakfast he started to mow the lawn while I supplied him with lemonade. He only finished shortly before Sookie called about the tragedy. Now I would appreciate it if you would clear off before Sookie gets home so that I can get her to relax a bit and maybe forget for a moment or two about finding a friend dead."

I put my best glare on with my hands on my hips and didn't let up as they both started to look mighty uncomfortable. They managed to last a couple of minutes before they ran off with their tails between their legs. Luckily they managed to clear out before Sookie swerved into the drive like a hellhound was hot on her heels.

{T}

I honestly didn't mean to overhear Gram and Sookie but I couldn't really help it. Gram wanted Sookie to find the one that killed the two women to make sure that Jason doesn't get stuck as the scapegoat. Why use only one telepath, when there were two on hand?"

{T}

Merlotte's was much busier than usual with everyone trying to forget about the fact that two young women were gone. Of course some were just trying to pick up gossip and quite a few were ready to either blame the poor girls for their own death or blame Jason without a shred of proof. By the time that Mr. Compton walked I was almost glad to have the mental conversation turn toward everyone's feelings about him rather than Dawn and Jason.

I managed to slip out of my favorite booth and follow Sookie as she pulled Mr. Compton out of the building with a plan in mind, unfortunately. There's nothing quite like hearing how your cousin wants to find a killer by walking into a bar full of creatures that hunt humans as food. I almost wanted to agree with Sam when she started to argue with Sookie about going to Fangtasia.

"He's only trying to look after you Sookie." I followed her out to her car with a smile on my face.

"I know, but I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Sookie was filled to the brim with righteous indignation. "Where does he get off trying to tell me what to do and to tell me that he thinks that vampires need to keep away from everybody else?"

"He's a friend that is worried that someone he cares about is going to get in over her head trying to save her brother from small town idiots." I could hear her mind start to slow down as she thought about it. The car pulled out of the parking lot with more care than I had expected too. "Most people are still trying to get over the fact that vampires, something that they grew up fearing would eat them in their sleep, are actually all around them. Sam is far more accepting than most who would like to go on some sort of crusade to stake all of the 'unholy' creatures of the night. It's going to be a very long time before vampires could even begin to expect people to think of them as normal. It doesn't matter that they've been around all this time without hunting humans to extinction, all that people are going to care about is how they handle themselves now that they're in the spotlight and out of the coffin so to speak."

I could see the way her shoulders relaxed and knew that that was as much as I could probably expect to get for right now anyway. "Now, what do you think that I should wear to Fangtasia?" The look on her face as she almost swerved of the road was totally worth it.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. I know that I'll probably have to go back and fix last names later, but I didn't want to waste time with the small stuff if it was still obvious who I was talking about**


	8. Fangtasia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or True Blood.**

**This chapter is a bit chaotic but I didn't want to change the story too much, too early so I had to find a way to fit Harry in with just a touch of foreshadowing thrown in there.**

* * *

"I do not think that they will let young Harry into Fangtasia." Mr. Compton was more than a little unhappy to see both of us waiting on him. Of course that was partially because he wanted this to be a date, whether Sookie thought it was or not. I have to admit that that's part of the reason that I wanted to tag along. "He would also draw quite a bit of attention that I may not be able to protect him from."

Now I'm a bit offended. "I'm more than capable of defending myself and getting myself into some vampire bar. Besides, I'm not going to let Sookie wander into that place trying to find the person responsible for those two deaths without trying to help any way that I can. So I suggest that you just get in the car and take us to Fangtasia."

{T}

The ride was certainly a quiet one, mostly my fault I'm sure. Mr. Compton looked like he wanted to talk to Sookie but didn't want me to butt in or overhear him trying to get into Sookie's pants, the very thought is disturbing. I looked out of the window and focused on the scenery so I wouldn't accidently hear something from Bill that would warp my poor innocent little mind.

I know that getting into Fangtasia was going to be a lot easier for me than Mr. Compton thought but I still couldn't help fingering the fake I.D. that Fred and George gave to me at the end of last year. They both thought that with everything that I had gone through that I needed a chance to 'let loose' every now and then. The I.D. was definitely magical in nature, not only would it serve as 'proof' that I was old enough to be in the bar in the first place but would slightly alter the perception of any person that looked at it, human or not, so that they honestly thought that he was old enough to be there. It should be more than enough to fool any vampire except for one with a couple thousand years on them.

The first thing that I thought when I saw the entrance to Fangtasia was that the vampire that opened it had to have one hell of a twisted since of humor. It looked like they were going for the whole underground sex club vibe without the actual act. The poles with vampires performing for the amusement of the humans that thought everything was just entertainment were the icing on the cake.

Sookie and Mr. Compton were the first ones to get to the woman that was checking all the people that were trying to get into the club. She was older than Mr. Compton but definitely not the oldest one here. She looked at Bill with the same look that one would send to something that was stuck to the bottom of a really expensive pair of shoes. I vaguely heard her say something about Sookie being sweet over the swell of thoughts from the vampires that focused on Sookie as they caught sight of her on Mr. Compton's arm before he swept her into the bar and I came to stand before the rather intimidating woman.

"Aren't you just a little too young to be trying to get into a bar full of vampires?" She seemed almost nervous and it took everything I had to keep a straight face when she started to think about how bad she was with children. "Why don't you run back home and have your mother read you a bedtime story about vampires instead."

I made sure to smile my biggest smile and hand her my I.D. with a flourish that had her blinking. "My mother is long gone Madam, however I am more than old enough to enter this bar and I find myself in the mood for more than human company. It certainly isn't my fault that I've managed to stay remarkably fresh." I felt my grin stretch as she looked at the I.D. with suspicion that promptly dropped off as the spells activated and altered her perceptions.

She handed the card back to me and gave me a smile that wiped mine off. "Everything seems to be in order sweet thing. Hope you manage to find what you're looking for before it finds you." She quirked her head to the side for a moment before she motioned to the bar and I hightailed it over to where Mr. Compton looked more than a bit put out.

"You actually managed to get in." He seemed extremely disappointed as he turned to Sookie as she tried, rather unsuccessfully, to get answers out of the vampire barkeeper.

He didn't know anything that was going to help her and I turned to the dance floor to find that I had somehow become the center of the entire vampire populations' attention. They didn't look hungry, thankfully, but they looked a little high. Most of their thoughts seemed to revolve around their favorite places and they seemed absorbed in the images that their minds drew forth, how odd.

{T}

Erik was amused. He took a couple of moments just to enjoy the sensation as he watched the small slip of a boy get past Pam. The boy had to have one hell of a fake I.D. to get past her; she had seen some of the best after all, working at the front of a vampire bar. He was even more amused that the boy was with Bill Compton and his newest mainlining experiment as well, not that Compton looked all that happy at his presence. He remained amused until he caught the scent of the boy.

It was something that he had never experienced before; it enthralled him on a primal level. He could almost feel the churning of the sea under him as the scent of the northern waters filled his nostrils and blocked everything else from his mind. He found himself imagining the snows and forests of his home, the warmth of a hearth fire roaring before him and the smile of one of his many conquests of his youth. When he finally came back to himself he felt Pam come up beside him with a look on her face that he was sure was on his own as well.

"Compton and the blond are looking for information; the boy seems to be following for entertainment. I didn't think that he was old enough but his I.D. is perfect. His smell isn't human, the girl's is slightly off but hers just makes me a little hungry. His reminds me of my favorite red wine and good silk sheets." Pam leaned slightly against the back of Erik's chair and couldn't hold back the smirk. "You should probably summon them all up here, it's sure to make Compton nervous."

{T}

I could barely hear Sookie and Mr. Compton over the thrum of music and the thoughts of all of the humans trying to score with a vampire. The vampires were still thinking of their favorite places and things so they were easy to block out. I followed slowly as Mr. Compton led Sookie to a two person table, not exactly subtle on his part. I leaned on the wall closest to him just to be irritating. "Who's that?" I followed Sookie's gaze to find a vampire that looked like he just stepped out of a Viking romance novel and with how old he felt he probably was a Viking. The woman from the door was leaning against the back of his chair looking at Mr. Compton with far too much amusement.

Mr. Compton looked like he just swallowed a lemon and his thoughts immediately turned to how much of a dick he thought that the vampire Sookie mentioned was. "So you've noticed him have you?" He completely ignored Sookie's attempts to say that she didn't 'notice' the vampire. "Everyone does; he's the oldest thing in this bar. His name is Erik Northman; he's the vampire sheriff of Area 9."

They both looked over at Mr. Northman just in time to see him motion with his right hand in a distinctly commanding gesture. "We've been summoned."

Sookie looked slightly dumbfounded. "He can do that?"

Mr. Compton stood and sighed. "Yes he can do that. We had best not keep him waiting."

I pushed off of the wall and followed behind Sookie with a spring in my step. Any vampire as old as Mr. Northman looked was guaranteed to think in a language that I don't know yet. A little bit of peace would hopefully take my mind off of the thoughts whirling around the 'fang bangers'. They're disturbingly obsessed with 'hooking up' and just about nothing else.

"It's nice to see that mainlining is treating you so well." Mr. Northman's voice practically dripped with sarcasm as he looked Sookie over with lecherous eyes. His thoughts were unrecognizable but they didn't match the tone of his voice. He ran his eyes over her one more time before he turned to me just long enough to give me a long once over. "Have a seat. Why have you come in to my bar to question my employees? If you have a question you should ask it of me."

Sookie and Mr. Compton took the seats on his left while I was forced to walk in front of him to the other side. Sookie didn't seem to notice, but Mr. Compton's eyes widened and he started to think about possible reasons for Mr. Northman to separate my chair from the others as he had purposely had his staff set the chair on the other side. Sookie straightened in her seat and pulled the same two photos that she had showed the bartender back out before shoving them at Mr. Northman. "Alright, these two women were killed and both of them had 'relations' with vampires shortly before that. Do you remember them?" Sookie managed to hold back the blush, but barely.

Mr. Northman took that photos and I lost interest completely. A vampire would have drained them first and another human in this bar wouldn't have paid enough attention to either of them to follow them to Bon Temps to kill them. This is definitely local, some religious nut or just anti vampire murderer that thought that anyone that slept with a vampire was the root of all evil in the world. I mostly came to make sure that Mr. Compton didn't try anything funny with Sookie without someone there to watch him, of course, Sookie is perfectly capable of taking care of herself but you never can tell. As I looked over the crowd I picked up on a human that was not interested in the dancers or any of the other vampires even though he was dancing with one. A cop, trying to set up a raid to close the place down, I sent my powers through the whole building and heard something that would give him just what he wanted.

I waited just a moment and sure enough, Sookie caught on to the same thought pattern and blew the whole thing wide open. Honestly, she's brasher then I am. Mr. Compton grabbed Sookie and I got about halfway up before I felt myself being scooped up and everything blurred worse than a portkey. I could practically feel every inch of exposed skin prickle the wind rushed by until a sudden stop had me reeling.

I found myself staring up at Mr. Northman as he smirked at Mr. Compton before setting me on my feet right next to the car Mr. Compton bought just for the occasion. Mr. Compton looked thoroughly displeased at both of us being there while Sookie demanded, rather loudly, for him to set her down. She dusted herself off before smacking a rather gob smacked Mr. Compton in the chest. "I can't believe you were just going to leave Harry in that bar like that." She turned toward Mr. Northman and managed to look at least partially grateful though I could tell that he made her awfully uneasy. "Thank you for answering my questions and for getting my cousin out of the bar. If you think of anything that would help me find the murderer that killed those girls I work at Merlotte's in Bon Temps." The girl has no sense of self preservation, honestly.

Mr. Northman raised an eyebrow at Mr. Compton before managing an almost polite bow to Sookie. "It really was no problem at all and I will be sure to visit you if I think of anything that would help you play detective." Sookie looked decidedly peeved. He turned to look at me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "You are welcome anytime in Fangtasia, Mr. Harry Potter."

{T}

Remus hated all manners of government; they always took their time to do anything that wasn't strictly for them. He had to wait ages to get the registries that he was looking for because nobody had thought to put the older ones on computer so some stuck up lackey had to go into the storage room and hope that it was where it was supposed to be. When the idiot finally emerged he looked like he had gone ten rounds with a giant dust bunny and lost, badly. "This is the one you were looking for. We close in a couple of hours so I'll need it back about fifteen minutes before you leave so I can put it back." He dropped the thing in front of Remus, sending up a cloud of dust, before sauntering back to his desk and propping his feet up. This registry should help him find out if there were any family members of Lily's that they didn't know about, Grunnings Drills had only told him that Vernon had requested a vacation to visit his wife's family and they only told him that because he managed to pass himself off as a summer school teacher that forgot to inform of their vacation.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
